The Irresistible Arachnia
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531. After abandoning her friends and moving to Florida eighteen-year-old Mary Jane Watson thought her superhero days were over. She was wrong. Mary Jane will soon discover that one can't escape destiny. Behold the rise of the Irresistible Arachnia. A miniseries spinoff of my Small Town Spider-Man saga.
1. Chapter 1

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Irresistible Arachnia – Prologue: A New Life

By

Celgress

Waldo Florida late August 2015, night

"Mary Jane Watson please turn down that dreadful noise." Anna Watson said.

The matronly grey haired woman stood in the doorway her ears covered by her hands. She wore a simple white blouse with low rise black shoes. Her grey hair done up in a tight bun.

"Sorry Aunt Anna. Guess I got carried away." Mary Jane said flipping off her stereo a birthday gift from her exasperated Aunt. She plucked her mp3 player out of its cradle and put the device away in a drawer. Mary Jane then flopped stomach first back onto her double bed. Mary Jane was dressed in modest pajamas made up of grey draw string sweat pants and a forest green short sleeved top.

"No need for apologizes dear." Anna Watson said her formerly stern demeanor softening. "Just keep it down from now on, alright?"

"Sure thing Aunt Anna." Mary Jane said smiling up at her aunt. Anna smiled back warmly.

Anna Watson was painfully aware of what her wayward niece had been through in recent years. Anna's worthless excuse for a brother and after he'd gotten himself killed her neglectful sister-in-law had made the poor child's teenage years a mess. Not that Mary Jane's or her older sister's lives had ever been what Anna would call rosy, far from it in fact. Deeply disappointed, not to mention disgusted, by their behavior Anna felt she little choice but to clear up the mess her relatives had caused by sheltering Mary Jane when Mary Jane had contacted her late last year.

"Maybe I should message Peter? Tell him how I'm doing." Mary Jane said powering up her tablet.

Anna Watson cleared her throat loudly. "Mary Jane we've already discussed this. Peter Parker is part of your past. You must concentrate on your future. Make a clear break dear, it's for the best."

"But I miss him." Mary Jane said casting a sorrowful gaze at her aunt.

"I know," Anna Watson said. "Think Mary Jane. If he'd cared about you as much as you care about him than wild horses wouldn't have kept him away. When was the last time he sent you a message, texted or called?"

"Months ago, however in all fairness I…" Mary Jane admitted then hastily began to add.

Anna Watson continued before her niece could speak further. "Precisely, he's moved on. I recommend you do the same. Focus on September, which will be here very soon I might add, when you'll start studying journalism at the university of Florida in Gainesville. I' couldn't be more proud. I'm sure you'll be the next great national or dare I say international reporter." Anna gushed.

"I hope so." Mary Jane said with far less certainty in her possible future than her aunt held.

"Of course you will dear." Anna Watson said. "Now get some sleep. It is late." Anna left the room closing the brown wooden door behind her.

Mary Jane got up off her bed. She opened her mahogany dresser drawers, the only other piece of furniture in her medium sized room. Inside, hidden carefully under her neatly folded clothing she kept a framed eight by ten photograph of herself and a grinning Peter taken last summer. She held the picture in her left hand while running the fingers of her right hand around the edges longingly.

"Sorry tiger Aunt Anna along with the therapist she has me seeing agree. I should make a clean break with my past."

Mary Jane was carefully replacing the photograph when something else caught her eye. It was a locked magenta colored box of which only she knew the contents. Inside was her almost forgotten Arachnia uniform including the custom web shooters, complete with a web fluid cartridge each, Peter had crafted for her. Why hadn't she tossed it aside the minute she'd arrived in Florida, or better yet when she'd left New York State? She'd often asked herself that very question. Truth was she had no idea. Rather than correct the mistake she once again ignored it shutting her secret away by closing the drawer.

"I can deal with them later." She whispered to herself. She lay back down on her bed. A minute later her problems were briefly forgotten as she indulged on her tablet in a series of mindless funny Internet videos.

A motel across town

"Sure about this Gayle?" A spikey haired blond boy dressed in a motley outfit made up of faded ripped blue jeans, work boots and a chain laden back leather vest over a navy blue hoodie asked.

"Of course I'm sure Rodney." Gayle Watson said sweetly her arms draped over Rodney's neck Rodney held her close his hands at the small of her back. Gayle was clad in a whine red sundress with matching pumps and a straw hand. "Here we can score an important blow against discrimination of super beings everywhere. Once I've made contact with the Central Florida cell operating we'll be all set."

"Whatever," Rodney said. "Long as we're together I'll follow wherever these people lead." He pulled her into a long deep kiss then added when they came up for air. "I owe you everything darling."

Gayle bit her lip in an unconscious display of guilt, although her companion failed to recognize the gesture for what it was. "I did what anyone would have." She said after a brief hesitation.

"Nonsense," Rodney said. "You found me and nursed me back to health. I have no idea who I am. I could have been a criminal. Yet you love me."

"You could never be a criminal. You're a good man Rodney." Gayle said with more conviction than strictly necessary "Together we'll do great things. I know we will." Her lips once more met his.

Warehouse in Gainesville

Madame Masque a senior member of the infamous Maggia Syndicate stood in front of the gathering of heavily armed thugs. She tapped her right foot impatiently. Her outfit comprised of her usual white and blue bodysuit. On her face a golden mask, similar in appearance to that wore by Dr. Doom, covered her badly marred countenance with the notable exception of her dark eyes. Her curly black hair flowed around her shoulders. Twin high caliber semi-automatic pistols strapped to her shapely hips.

The rowdy group suddenly fell silent. Thugs moved aside parting like the Red Sea before Mosses. A hulking figure covered in an exosuit comprised of emerald and steel colored metals which shimmered even in the dim light silently moved his way forward. The hulking figure knelt on one knee before Madame Masque once he reached her position.

"Hello Façade," Madame Masque said a hint of annoyance in her cultured voice.

"Greetings mistress," Façade said in his booming clearly mechanically enhanced voice. "What is your bidding?"

"I'm disappointed," Madame Masque stated not mincing her words. "Dusk hasn't achieved total penetration of Florida yet, why?"

"There have been unforeseen, complications." Façade declared haltingly.

"Rectify these complications forthwith." Madame Masque said a hard edge creeping into her voice. "My father is most displeased. Our organization has expended a great deal of resources creating and marketing Dusk. It proved an exceedingly expensive designer drug to perfect. Dusk shall only prove worth our investment if a large enough consumer base can be secured. I will not tolerate failure Façade, understand?"

"Yes Mistress," Façade said bowing his head submissively.

"Tell me is do these complications have a root cause?" Madame Masque asked.

Façade's head rose. His purple visor hidden gaze met Madame Masque's own determined glare. "Yes mistress. A certain state Senator named Aubrey Pascal who refused to be bribed."

"Ah I see." Madame Masque said clasping her white gloved hands behind her back. "Our course of action is clear. Senator Pascal must die."

"Thy will be done mistress." Façade said ominously.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Irresistible Arachnia – Episode One: School Hard

By

Celgress

Gainesville Florida mid-September 2015, afternoon

Three weeks went by as they were a dream. Mary Jane had never felt so alive. At the University of Florida College of Journalism and Communications at Gainesville, she had met a dizzying array of people from all over the world and from all walks of life.

It did not take long at all before Mary Jane became part of a circle of tight-knit freshmen. Unlike Mary Jane, who proved something of an oddity in that regard, her friends were undeclared. None had yet chosen a major, which would not be expected until the final semester of their second year.

Besides Mary Jane the group was made up primarily of other young women between the ages of seventeen and twenty. These were Shantal Wilsk an easy going African-American beauty from St. Loius, Jane Foster a chatty brunette from Minnesota insanely knowledgeable about history, Tandy Bowen a bubbly blonde from Ohio, and Ava Orlova a tough-talking red head who originally hailed from Russia but had moved to New York City when she was twelve. The only other member was Tandy's long time boyfriend a polite even tempered young African American man named Tyrone "Ty" Johnson.

Tandy and Tyrone, both seventeen years of age although soon to turn eighteen, hailed from the same small town. When watching the young love birds, Mary Jane could not help but be reminded of her own doomed relationship with Peter. They seemed so happy and carefree together, as had she and Peter before things became complicated. Mary Jane soon discovered Tandy and Tyrone while nice people were more than a little naive about life in general. A fact Ava relished pointing out at every available opportunity, often in mean-spirited fashion. A habit the other three girls came to greatly disapproved of.

Things, however, were not all lollipops and sunshine for Mary Jane. While she had thus far done very well overall in her classes, there was one exception. Mary Jane was floundering in Introduction to Political Science, a mandatory course for her proposed future degree. In part this was, at least in Mary Jane's opinion, because of the professor Dr. Marcus Conrad. She swore he harbored a secret vendetta against her.

Dr. Conrad was an African American man of late middle age with a thin, bespectacled face that seemed frozen in a perpetual scowl. His close-cropped dark hair was sprinkled with a touch of white. Even when away from the classroom his medium built frame was always impeccably attired in a three-piece suit typically pale blue or slate grey in color, the latter of which matched his always mildly bored looking eyes.

It was during the student participation portion of Dr. Conrad's course, held early each Friday afternoon, that Mary Jane's first truly negative university experience took place. That day to discuss a tabled contemporary political topic the class had been divided into three more of less evenly numbered groups: one for, one opposed and one neutral. Under consider was the present public controversy surrounding super beings: how they should be treated by wider human society. Mary Jane had been picked as the speaker for her group, their assigned stance being in favor of super being rights.

Mary Jane stood up. She gave an impressed plea in support of her topic. Her sheer passion not only surprised but impressed nearly everyone. Her words ended with the following statement. "In conclusion, we should not fear those who are different rather we should embrace them. We must live with others who are willing to live with us, regardless of their nature. Hatred never solves anything." Mary Jane sat down following a round of applause. Perhaps predictably Dr. Conrad appeared unimpressed by her comments. He stood in the background stone faced arms crossed over his chest.

Mary Jane's opposite number stood up. Brad Davis was a rising football star. His shaggy mane of sandy blonde along with his boyish good looks including a pair of baby blue eyes made many girls, and a few boys, on campus swoon whenever he was near, but not Mary Jane. His appearance combined with his arrogant attitude reminded her of another star quarterback: Flash Thompson who had become the murderous, oily skinned, sharp-toothed, monster known as Venom.

Brad wasted no time getting to the meat of his argument. "Wonderful words Ms. Watson however, they are just that words." His gaze swept over Mary Jane before turning toward the wider audience. "My opponent would have you believe super beings are not dangerous. That they simply wish to live their lives in peace. That they are no different than you, or me, or your friends, or neighbors, a blatant falsehood! Many are criminals. Others are vigilantes. Whenever it suits them all ignore the laws of the countries they call home, including America. In fact, the majority live outside our laws they instead make their own. Many form secret societies, where behind closed doors they do who knows what. They are accountable to no one, except each other. They settle differences through violence, operating with little if any concern for the safety of others. In their world whoever is strongest or more brutal wins. Their very public feuds often place civilians in harm's way. No, they are not like us. Not in the least. Until they abide by our laws they should receive no special consideration."

Ruckus applause erupted throughout the study hall. The volume of which was far louder than it had after Mary Jane's words. Brad took a bow. before he sat down he shot a sly smirk at Mary Jane which left her fuming.

"Ms. Watson do you or any member of your group wish to make a rebuttal?" Dr. Conrad asked his voice flat. He appeared as if he was fighting to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, I would Professor Conrad." Mary Jane said getting up from her seat again.

"By all means, the floor is yours." Dr. Conrad said. He indicated the audience with his right hand. "Whenever you are ready Ms. Watson."

Mary Jane quashed her building annoyance at Dr. Conrad's condescending manner. "My opponent's argument is based mainly upon emotion. His group provided no solutions to the problem, as my group did. Super beings are amongst us. They are not going anywhere, nor should they. They have every right to live alongside us. We must deal with that fact and learn to peacefully coexist."

"Objection," Brad called out raising his hand.

"W-What," Mary Jane exclaimed. Brad's unexpected move had frazzled her.

Dr. Conrad nodded for Brad to speak. Brad stood up to face Mary Jane. "Many, no scratch that, most super beings do not to 'peacefully coexist' with us."

"With all due respect, you're wrong Mr. Davis." Mary Jane challenged. "I-"

"You're the one who is wrong Ms. Watson, with all due respect," Brad said interrupting Mary Jane for the second time.

"Excuse me," Mary Jane said. She was clearly flustered by Brad's recent actions. His tactics had knocked her off her game.

"If they are peaceful tell me why did the Federal Government build the old ultra max Vault Prison in Colorado to contain them?" Brad said.

"Only a handful of super beings were ever held there. Those in question were criminals. All groups contain bad apples you can't-" Mary Jane tried to explain.

"So you admit not all super beings are peaceful? Am I right?" Brad said.

"Of course not all super beings are peaceful. No group-" Mary Jane said.

"Nor do most obey the law." Brad slipped in. He quickly added before Mary Jane could reply. "One example is how last year the Hulk after busting up parts of Manhattan, during a fight with another Hulk-like man called Red Hulk, evaded justice for weeks with the help of his fellow Avengers. I understand such events are common in the super being community." Another round of loud applause broke out.

"Wait you can't generalize these things. Circumstances,,,," Mary Jane stammered. She grasped for words at a loss.

As Brad enjoyed his obvious victory, Mary Jane's face turned a bright red with embarrassment. She felt humiliated. Besides her humiliation Brad's words hurt. Emotionally they cut her deep. Dr. Conrad asked if she or her group had anything more to contribute Mary Jane said no, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mary Jane silently wondered what if the truth came out? What would become of her? Would she be arrested? Would she be force to again work for SHIELD, or another less reputable governmental organization? Would her newly made friends abandon her, as she'd abandoned her own former life?

Mary Jane stood there in a daze. She watched the other students file out one by one. Mary Jane felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Out of instinct she nearly routed on whoever it was before she stopped herself.

"I thought you did good Mary Jane, don't feel bad." Tandy said in her soft melodious voice. Upon meeting Tandy Mary quickly learned that Tandy talked so quietly that if you were not paying attention you would often miss what the blonde said.

"Thanks Tandy." Mary Jane said with a weak smile.

"Brad Davis is a prick." Ava snorted in her slight Russian accent. Her ever-present beret was green today.

"Ava," Mary Jane said. Tandy looked uncomfortable but remained silent.

"It's true," Ava continued. "He's a major league asshole."

Mary Jane giggled. "Yeah, he is. Good point Ava. Thanks, girls I feel better already."

"Don't mention it," Ava said. She slung one arm over Mary Jane's shoulders the other over Tandy's. "Friday has arrived we should have fun go out tonight, TGIF."

"TGIF," Tandy said uncertainly.

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed. "Thank god it's Friday. Girl you really need to get out more."

"I can't. My aunt has a strict no drinking rule." Mary Jane pointed out. "Aunt Anna would kill me if I came home drunk."

"Crash at my place." Ava offered. "My roommates won't mind. They hardly ever come home anyway. We'll probably have the place to ourselves."

"We're underage, remember?" Mary Jane said.

"Mary Jane is right," Tandy said.

"Later prudes," Ava said taking her arms off her friends' shoulders. She walked out of the room. "I'm going to get plastered, catch you on later. If either of you change your mind text me." She called over her shoulder. A moment later she was gone.

Office of Dr. Marcus Conrad, twenty minutes later

Dr. Conrad sat behind his old style teacher's desk thinking. Another school year had begun and with it came another crop of what he aptly termed disabled thinkers. Each year they were more numerous.

"The public school system continues to fail our country." Dr. Conrad said aloud. He retrieved an aspirin from one of his desk drawers. He popped the pill, washed it down with a gulp from a diet soda he had earlier purchased from a vending machine.

Dr. Conrad was a staunch conservative and an unapologetic believer in American exceptionalism at the expense of others, if necessary. Dr. Conrad was a divisive figure in political circles, including with his colleagues. The many critics of his voluminous body of work contented his views skewed towards full-fledged fascism. Dr. Conrad could not care less what lesser intellects thought or him or his ideas. He strongly suspected a majority of his detractors were bleeding heart liberals anyhow. He loathed no group more. Individuals of that short lacked the stomach needed to best wield power. As a result, Dr. Conrad firmly believed they did not deserve to dominate others only to be dominated by others who harbored no such qualms.

Dr. Conrad unlocked another desk drawer. Inside was a simple, unremarkable mason jar. Inside it, however, squirmed a thing that was anything save unremarkable. A blob of grey slime rolled around held securely behind glass confines. Random miniature tendrils formed and were later reabsorbed by the main body of the thing after probing its cage. He watched it with fascination.

Dr. Conrad had found it, whatever it was while hiking in the desert of Arizona outside of Tucson during spring break. Then it had been a dry bluish-black powder type substance atop a small sand dune. Oddly he noticed the local wildlife steered clear of the area. Being something of an amateur geologist and unable to readily identify the dust he had scooped it into a sample jar, specially brought along for such a task. Much later a month in fact, the forgotten powder had melted into a tiny grey gelatinous heap. He discovered this development when he had reorganized his various samples. He received a profound shock when the gel reacted to his presence. It attempted to touch him but was prevented from doing so by the glass barrier between them. Since that day he had studied its behavior carefully cataloging everything it did. He was convinced it was self-aware, crazy as that seemed. Months later he still had no idea what it might be. He did not dare take a risk by letting it out. Who knows what could happen if he did?

"Patience," Dr. Conrad said to the ooze. "When I learn what exactly you are perhaps I'll release you from confinement."

The maelstrom of movement ceased. Dr. Conrad raised his right eyebrow in astonishment. "An intriguing development," He said having witnessed the clearest sign yet this thing understood him. "I wonder." He mused. His right index finger tapped the glass surface thoughtfully. "Do you understand me? Tap twice for yes," He withdrew his finger and waited anxiously.

A second passed without a response followed by another. A tendril extended and rapped the glass surface once then twice. Dr. Conrad sat up straighter in his seat.

"Repeat that action," Dr. Conrad commanded he again waited but not long. The tendril did so this time without extended hesitation. "You do understand me. What are you?" He whispered staring in wonder at the jar and its maddeningly mysterious contents.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Irresistible Arachnia – Episode Two: Rebirth

By

Celgress

University of Gainesville Florida mid-September 2015, night

"I'll be fine Aunt Anna, yes I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later tonight. No, I won't stay out too late. Love you bye." Mary Jane Watson said ending the call on her smartphone.

Mary Jane turned her attention toward her friends Tandy Bowen and Tyrone "Ty" Johnson. Dressed in blue jeans, a white tee shirt and red high top sneakers the leanly muscled Ty cut an impressive figure, even if his glasses and sloppy hairdo screamed geek with a capital G. The three students were seated around a small circular table in the main cafeteria of their university.

"Sorry about that, my aunt is always worried about me. I think she's overprotective because of what happened with my parents. Where was I?" Mary Jane apologized.

"Telling us what a jerk Brad Davis is." Ty said between sips from his soft drink. "You'll get no argument from me. The guy is a total spaz."

"Ty you shouldn't say such things." Tandy admonishd.

"Why not, he is one." Ty said.

"Where did you hear such a word?" Tandy asked innocently.

"Spaz," Ty said. "From my friends."

"What friends, who are they? Have I meet them?" Tandy said peppering her boyfriend with a hundred questions.

"They're the guys I shoot hops with at the south gym." Ty said casually. "They all hate Brad and his buddy that stuck up French guy Maximillion Devereaux."

"Ty hate is wrong, not matter their reasoning." Tandy said.

"Maybe, though I'm not sure in this case. Brad and Max are jerks of the first order." Ty said.

"Be that as it may we should treat them with kindness. Maybe if we do they'll turn around." Tandy said. "Remember everyone no matter their attitude deserves respect. The world becomes a better place when we all strive to get along."

Ty frowned then smiled broadly. "You're right, like always." He said.

Tandy smiled back at him. "I knew you'd come around." She threw a few of her fries playfully at Ty who threw a few of his at her in return.

Mary Jane couldn't help but smile herself. The couple from Ohio were so cute. They were also woefully naive at times about how the world worked. A quality that only added to their appeal. She dearly hoped they never changed.

Mary Jane's smartphone beeped. She had received a text message. It was from her friend Jane Foster. Mary Jane wondered why Jane would be texting her so late. Earlier that evening Jane, Shantal, and Ava had gone out to as Ava so colorfully put it "get wasted by hitting every bar in Gainesville", this in spite of them all technically being under legal drinking age. They had wanted Mary Jane to join them but she declined. Besides needing some alone time, she ended up savaging a target dummy at the on campus gym, it wasn't as if normal levels of alcohol could intoxicate her anyhow.

Mary Jane had hit it off early with Jane. In fact it Jane was her first friend on campus. Jane Foster was a fit brunette with sparklingly blue eyes from Minnesota. She grew up on a farm outside Indianapolis. Unlike the others in their tight-knit group Jane already knew what her major would be, a trait she shared with Mary Jane. Jane was fascinated by the Norse or Vikings as they were more commonly known. Since her junior year of high school, Jane spent summers as a volunteer at dig sites in Scandinavia and beyond. When she graduated from high school a career in Archaeology seemed a natural fit thus Jane enrolled in the University Anthropology Program with a concentration in Northern European Iron Age studies.

"Please call me right away Mary." The text read in part. Mary Jane's new friends all called her Mary or MJ for short as not to confuse her with Jane. "FYI don't tell anyone." Odd, Mary Jane thought after reading the cryptic message.

"Sorry Tandy, Ty I've got to go. Catch you two later." Mary Jane said getting up from her seat.

"Anything wrong MJ?" Ty asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just should be getting home. It is rather late and like I already mentioned my aunt worries about me." Mary Jane said.

"Okay, drive safe," Tandy said. She and Ty waved Mary Jane off.

Outside in the parking lot a couple of minutes later Mary Jane founded a relativity secluded spot. She auto-dialed Jane's number. On the fifth ring, her friend finally answered.

"Thank the goddesses you received my message, Mary." Jane's voice said. Besides being a borderline obsessive fan of all things Norse following her last summer trip to Scandinavia Jane became a pagan. She had mainly adopted the female deities of the old Norse pantheon as her own, much to the chagrin of her devote Christian parents.

"What's going on Jane? Why all the secrecy?" Mary Jane inquired.

"Um, yeah, about that," Jane said searching for words.

"Ava knocked three guys out cold, damnest thing I ever." The voice of Shantal Wilsk said in the background. "After that the bartender called the cops, we spilt."

"Those pervs deserved what I dished out!" Ava Orlova screamed from the background in her Russian accent which tended to become more pronounced when she was upset.

"Ah, could you come pick us up?" Jane asked meekly a note of embarrassment in her voice.

"Why can't one of you drive the other two home?" Mary Jane ask. She really didn't want to get involved with this mess if possible.

"Yeah, we got a cab down here. We didn't want to drive because of we'd be drinking." Jane said.

"Catch a cab home then, problem solved." Mary Jane said.

"We kind of can't," Jane said.

"We lost or purses along with all our money and cards when we hightailed it out of there," Shantal informed Mary Jane.

Mary Jane took a deep breath, held it a second then exhaled slowly before she responded. "Alright, hang tight I'll be there soon as I can. Where are you three anyway?" While she got the address Mary Jane ran her free hand through her recently acquired short bob hairstyle. A new hair cut for a new beginning Mary Jane told herself when she took the plunge. "Hang tight," She said ending the call.

Mary Jane made her way to the parking lot where she had parked her car that morning. She hopped in the lime green Volkswagen beetle. Her friend might poke fun at her ride yet she found it both functional and comfortable. It suited her needs well. What else could a girl ask for?

Downtown Gainesville, half an hour later

"Took you long enough Mary." Ava snorted getting into the backseat of Mary Jane's car. Shantal followed her lead. Jane got in the front passenger seat. All three girls looked disheveled.

"Hey cut me some slack, I couldn't find this place." Mary Jane said in her defense.

"Get us out of here," Shantal said.

"Please take us home," Jane said.

"What happened? Girls you look like you've been pulled from a war zone," Mary Jane far as she put the car in drive.

"Sounds about right." Jane sighed exhausted by their ordeal.

"I'd rather not talk about what occurred," Ava said.

Shantal, however, expressed no such compunctions. "Russian girl here went crazy when a guy she was dancing with copped a feel." She gestured at Ava.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Ava growled.

Shantal ignored Ava's protest. "She was all over him until he got fresh."

"Yeah, it was a bit weird. The way you reacted." Jane could not help but observe.

"No man touches me if I don't want him to, period. I'm not a whore." Ava said her tone turning dark.

"What language," Shantal have teased.

"I'm not a whore alright!" Ava said raising her voice. "No guy has a right to do anything sexual with me unless I want him to." She then added her voice barely a whisper, "never again."

"Chill," Shantal said edging a tad further away from the upset Ava in the back of the bug. "We understand."

"Wait, you said 'never again'." Mary Jane noted from the driver's seat. "Why would you use those word? Did something happen to you when you were younger Ava?"

"That's none of your business Mary, or any of you for that matter." Ava snapped.

"Ava is-," Jane began.

"I said no," Ava said. "Keep it up and I'll bolt from this car."

"Ava don't be silly we're moving y-," Mary Jane spoke.

"Who's being silly?" Ava said. "I'm dead serious."

The others decided best to let sleeping dogs lie. They said nothing more. An uncomfortable air of mutually enforced silence descended on the vehicle.

"What's taking so long?" Shantal whined minutes later.

"We're behind a motorcade of some sort, I think." Mary Jane said peering through the windshield at the line of slow moving dark colored SUVs that blocked their path.

"Great, could things get any worse." Ava lamented.

Things got worse a lot worse, fast. A huge figure clad in green & silver armor sporting a purple face visor dropped from the heavens. In short order, he demolished the motorcade flipping most of them over and tossing the others aside as if they were toys. Mary Jane performed a sharp swerve which allowed her to not only miss a head on collision with a flipped SUV but also escape the scene via a u-turn. She was thankful for her advanced warning sense, otherwise she and her friends would have been road pizza.

Mary Jane glanced in the rear view mirror as her car sped away to safety. She saw the huge robot guy attack the middle vehicle, which was a black town car. He peeled off one of the back doors and pulled out a terrified grey haired older gentlemen wearing a pale green suit. Aw, crude she could not let the huge robot guy hurt the man, whoever he was. There was no choice she must intervene.

"What the hell girls!?" Shantal shrieked.

"At least we're safely away from the action," Jane said.

"Wow that was intense," Ava said broken from her angry funk by the spectacle.

"Girls I'm going to call 911, stay here." Mary Jane said parking her car.

"Why can't you stay with us, call 911 from the car?" Shantal asked.

Mary Jane following a brief pause for thought came up with an excuse. "I'm not sure where we are and I haven't updated my GPS since moving to Florida."

"You can use my phone." Jane offered.

"Thanks, but there's no time." Mary Jane said sprinting away. She ignored the cries of her friends urging her to come back.

The attacked motorcade

Façade held Senator Aubrey Pascal overhead. His large metal right hand clasped firmly around the Senator's neck. Senator Pascal struggled weakly against his assailant. Around Façade lay dead or seriously injured bodyguards. Their bullets as well as their self defense training, proved of no use against such a powerful attacker.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Senator Pascal said.

"My masters in the Maggia Syndicate send their regards Senator Pascal." Façade boomed in his electronically enhanced voice. "They are most displeased with your one man crusade against their latest product."

"You mean that abominable street drug Dusk." Senator Pascal said defiance in his eyes spurred by the realization. "Killing me will make no difference, others will adopt my cause. Do your worst beast!"

Façade tightened his grip on the Senator's neck. Senator Pascal gasped for breath his skin turned blue. Before Senator Pascal passed out, however, a female voice shouted.

"Release him metal head!" Arachnia said. She wore her old gray jogging suit, which she previously had worn under her black leather jacket. Her head was covered in twin layers of brown pantyhose hiding her identity and her hands were covered by black leather driving gloves she seldom used in her regular life.

Façade spun around to face her. The Senator still in his grasp. He laughed.

"Who are you?" He boomed once he recovered from his fit of mirth.

"I'm Arachnia, aka your worst nightmare. Drop the civilian creep." Arachnia said.

"Or what," Façade boomed.

Arachnia leaped at Façade. Her dropped kick hardly fazed him. She delivered another blow then another. Irritated by her actions Façade dropped Senator Pascal. From his gauntlets, he fired twin blasts of yellow energy at Arachnia who easily dodged the beams.

"Ha missed me." Arachnia taunted.

Façade flew towards Arachina at top speed. She managed to get out of his way just in the nick of time. She shot Senator Pascal a glance. "What are you waiting for an engraved invitation, get out of here!" Arachina coaxed. He did not need to be told twice. He was gone in a heartbeat. Arachina silently wished she had brought along her web shooters when she left home that morning. Webbing would have made this so much easier.

"Bad move on your park interfering twit." Façade boomed. He knocked Arachina off her feet with a flying tackle from behind. She had sensed him coming but ignored her impulse for safety to make certain Senator Pascal escaped.

Arachina groaned rolling on the ground. She struggled to her feet. He body screamed in pain. She absently wondered if the blow she suffered had broken something, perhaps several somethings.

"Never before have I failed my masters. My only consolation is your impending death. I hope they view your mangled remains with favor." Façade boomed. He hoisted Arachina over his helmeted head.

Now or never Arachina thought. Mustering her energy she wiggled free of Façade's gloved hands she then curb stomped downward. Her impromptu maneuver was rewarded by a loud cracking sound. A spiderweb pattern of fine crack radiated out from a central point of impact. Her assumption had been proven correct. The visor was Façade's weakest point.

In a combination of anger and shock, Façade lunged at her blindly. With great patience, Arachina led him away from the scene of mayhem. That's right she thought. Follow me big lunk. she danced around him avoiding every blast and blow while landing more blows of her own. For over a mile he chased her in his disorientated state. By now his visor was a mess of cracks and chipped away pieces from her head shots. Façade took one last swing at her. He missed then promptly toppled over the edge of the closed under repair bridge where she had lured him.

"Adiós," Arachina said mock saluting Façade.

Façade impacted loudly with the construction site below. Before Façade could regain his footing Arachina jumped down. She activated the adjacent trough. Moments later Façade lay covered up to his neck in drying cement.

Arachina made her way back up to the bridge where police, emergency workers, and local media had gathered attracted by her battle with Façade. "Farewell folks." She said waving as she ran off. She ignored the shouts of police and media alike.

University of Gainesville the next day, afternoon

Everyone was abuzz with talk of Arachina The former SHIELD sponsored superheroine who bravely saved Senator Pascal from the notorious super powered assassin Façade. Senator Pascal for his part was more than happy to sing the praises of his rescuer. One local newscaster dubbed her the "Irresistible Arachina." When questioned why he chose that moniker for her the newscaster stated irresistible fit perfectly because Arachina encompassed both femininity combined with power.

Mary Jane was less than thrilled with the lastest attention lavished on her alter ego. At first, she thought given enough time it would go away. Two weeks later people were still raving about the "Irresistible Arachina." Matters were not helped by the fact she had been forced to break up a few minor crimes and save victims from a major auto accident either. Deciding if you cannot beat them join them Mary Jane started carrying around her web shooters she also worked on a new costume in her free time. Wearing her old one no longer felt proper. The uniform reminded her of things best forgotten. Arachina was here to stay it would seem, as much as Mary Jane might wish she were not.

Warehouse in Gainesville, night

Madame Masquerade was livid. A young woman a mere child from all reports had defeated one of her most skilled soldiers. The situation was humiliating!

"Ma'am," One of her male goons said cautiously approaching her improvised throne.

"Yes, speak quickly less I remove your tongue!" Madame Masquerade hissed.

"Your request was approved by the Council." The goon stammered.

"Some good news for a change." Madame Masquerade said her mood brightening. She stood up. "Let the word go out this night. The Maggia Syndicate places a bounty of one million dollars on Arachina, dead or alive!"

Swamps of Central Florida

Once he had been human. Once he had been a respected doctor later an equally respected teacher. Once he had been part of a loving family, no more. Dr. Curt Connors was gone only the ruthless being called the Lizard remained. A hulking monstrosity he stood alone in a ceiling.

Since escaping from the Vault in March (for further details see Gargoyles Time's Changeling) he stealthily worked his way across the United States. Free of the retarding effects of the cocktail of drugs the human scientists pumped into his system his mutation continued to advance. His armored scales thicker than ever along with his body. A frill now stood atop his head part of a system of similar structures which hand the length of his spin. The deepest changes, however, were beyond the physical. Not only could he telepathically commune with his reptilian brethren he could also bend their feeble minds to his superior intellect, granting them a greater purpose.

"Soon," He hissed. His long, black forked tongue tasting the humid air. His glowing purple slitted yellow eyes gazed balefully at the full moon overhead.

They would take this world away from the human pestilence, victory was only a matter of time. Then the Lizard would improve them as he had improve himself. Dreams of a glorious future for his kind dancing through his mind he disappeared deep into the undergrowth.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming. Paradox is coming and nothing is safe.** **Behold the** **life** **our** **wall crawling hero** **Arachnia** **c** **hange forever as** **she** **enter** **s** **the crossover event of the season.**

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox – Irresistible Arachnia Prologue**

By

Celgress

Gainesville Florida mid-October 2015, night

Mary Jane Watson aka Irresistible Arachnia swung through the city in her new white and red uniform. "You look great girl." She declared catching her reflection in the polished surface of a skyscraper. With a cartwheel, she landed atop a low rise building. "Nice place to scoop out crime." She said.

"I would agree." A gray haired and bearded man who was dressed in a black suit said.

"Whoa, you surprised there buddy." A startled Arachnia said whirling around fists at the ready. She was greatly troubled that the stranger did not trigger her spider sense. Did this guy have a symbiote or was he maybe another spider? "Anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a superhero girl, it can be dangerous. How'd you get up here anyway?"

"I wish I had time to explain. I truly do. Sadly, the fate of the multiverse hangs in the balance. I can tell you this much, my name is Ezekiel Sims." Ezekiel Sims said.

"Multi-what now?" Arachnia said he fists unclenching. She was confused by his weird words.

Ezekiel Sims opened his closed left hand to reveal a six pointed crystal. Before Arachnia could react he recited an incantation in an unknown language. They both disappeared in a wash of rainbow light.

To Be Continued

Author's Note -

 **My first multi story crossover Universe 7531 event yay. There were times I feared I would never reach this point, but I made it. Be sure to check out "** **Miwa The Fifth Turtle** **",** **"** **Buffy The Vampire Slayer Redux"** **, "** **Gargoyles Time's Changeling** **", "** **Superman and Superwoman in Music of the Spheres** **" and "** **West Coast Spider-Man** **"** **for their own p** **rologue** **s,** **coming soon** **.**

 **The** **Oblivion Paradox** **wi** **ll** **take p** **lace in its own stand alone story, which will be** **cl** **a** **ssified** **as** **a DC/Marvel Crossover (** **be** **ca** **use** **the** **we** **b** **site only allows two crossove** **r** **categorie** **s)** **.** **W** **atch for i** **t.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Irresistible Arachnia – Interlude One: Crimson Red Rage

By

Celgress

A motel in Gainesville Florida early November 2015, morning

"Gayle Watson was miserable. The love of her life Rodney no Reilly Parker the Scarlet Spider had left her for that tramp Kity Pryde after regaining his memory (for further information please see my story X-Men Reality). Gayle wanted to die. Just curl up in a ball, go to sleep and never wake up. The only thing that kept her going was her burning hatred of Reilly and Kitty Pryde. How dare that ungrateful man toss her aside like trash after she nursed him back to health from the verge of death. Sure she had lied to him about his true identity but she was still the one who saved his life.

"I hate you and your tramp Reilly with every fiber of my being." Gayle hissed narrowing her eyes. "My only wish is that I can pay the pair of you back in kind for ruining my life. I would give anything to see Reilly Parker and Kitty Pryde suffer." Gayle did not know why she had linger two weeks alone in the motel only that she and Reilly had paid up the month and she had nowhere else to go.

An ear splittingly loud squeal filled the room along with a flash of blinding red light. When both the flash and sound dissipated a blinking temporarily disorientated Gayle beheld a glowing red ring that hovered in front of her eyes. From the ring emitted a hologram of a large ferocious looking being dressed in a red & black uniform with fiery red skin & matching eyes.

 _"I am Atrocitus leader of the Red Lantern Corps. This ring has chosen you as a candidate to become a Red Lantern_ _for Earth Sector_ _due to your intense hatred. Accept the ring and with it the power to inflict untold suffering on all those who deserve it."_ The hologram said before disappearing.

Inflicting pain was that really what she wanted Gayle thought. She hesitated when the ring floated closer, but then an image filled her mind, in this case a memory. Reilly kicking her off when she lay on the floor holding his feet tears in her eyes begging him not to leave her alone with nothing. It was soon replaced by another image of Reilly and Kitty laughing at how pathetic she was. That tears it. Gayle stretched out her right hand and the red ring greedily flew onto her ring finger.

Words suddenly filled Gayle's mind. Words she recited as if she had done so many times before. in that moment she recognized those words for what they were the binding Oath of the Red Lantern Corps -

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all-That is your fate!"

A red glow infused her clothing changing it into a black bodysuit with red chest plate on which was a black & red lantern symbol. red knee-high boots, and red elbow length gloves. A red domino mask with black eyepieces formed on her face. Her shoulder-length brown hair became jet black with vivid red tips.

"I feel, powerful and vengeful." The new Red Lantern proclaimed. Her body covered in a defused red glow she shattered the window of her room flying out into the night.

Everglades City later that day, afternoon

Howie had been an exterminator for over twenty years but he had never seen anything like what he now faced. Reptiles of every description were overrunning entire housing developments on the edge of the swamps with shocking rapidity driving out humans and other forms of life. The State Government called him in to set things right. He was canvassing one of the areas so he could estimate exactly how many workers he would need to fulfill his juicy government contract when it appeared.

"Good lordy what be you?" The startled exterminator asked as the monstrosity loomed ahead of him.

"I am the rightful lord of these swamps human. Your trespass is not welcome." The Lizard said. "But perhaps I can make use of you. I always need worthless mammal subjects to experiment on so I can advance the cause of reptile kind." Before Howie could react the Lizard manhandled him away crushing his back mounted tank of poison with its bare hands. Howie screamed until the Lizard ripped out his throat with its powerful jaws silencing him forever. "Dead subjects can be equally useful as live ones, in certain circumstances." The Lizard said licking blood from its lips. He slung the corpse over his shoulder then walked away as a thick swarm of reptiles slithering around his feet.

Watson Residence in Waldo Florida later that day, evening

Anna Watson paced her kitchen floor as she had done every night since her niece Mary Jane disappeared after attending class at the University of Florida in Gainesville (for further information please see my story Oblivion Paradox). Neither her niece's friends nor the police had any idea what had become of Mary Jane. The girl seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth without trace two weeks ago. Anna was close to giving up hope she would ever see her niece alive again. Mary Jane where are you girl she wondered. Unexpectedly her doorbell rang breaking Anna from her thoughts.

"Coming," Anna called out rushing to her front door.

When Anna opened it she discovered a young man and young woman standing on her doorstep. One of which she recognized or rather thought she recognized almost immediately in spite of his new spiked hairdo.

"Reilly Parker," Anna said uncertainty.

"In the flesh," Reilly said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

Anna's old friend May Parker from Cider Falls New York had told Anna all about the miraculous return of her presumed dead nephew on Facebook. The story had given Anna a glimmer of hope for her own situation. But, what were Reilly and his friend doing on her doorstep?

"Mrs. Watson this is my fiancee Katherine." Kitty Pryde waved at the older woman. "May we come in?" Really asked.

"Please do," Anna said showing the young couple inside. She thought the girl looked strangely familiar but Anna could not quite place her.

A few minutes later Anna, Reilly, and Kitty were seated around Anna's kitchen table. "Mrs. Watson," Reilly began.

"Call me Anna young man," Anna said.

"Anna, what I'm about to say concerns your niece Mary Jane and will likely come as a shock. But, I think you have a right to know the truth given her disappearance might very well be connected to her, alternative lifestyle. I recommend you brace yourself." Reilly said. He glanced over at Kitty who gave him a small smile for encouragement. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. Before I do. How much do you know about the Green Goblin?"

"Just the things I've heard on the news." Anna said. "What is this all about?"

"A hero, a villain, a vendetta, tragedy, rebirth, faith, and most of all family," Reilly said. "Best get comfortable Anna, it's a long story that will take awhile to tell from start to finish." Reilly paused to take a deep breath before he continue. "Our story starts with a young couple named Richard and Mary." Over the following hours Anna sat spellbound as Reilly with occasional help from Kitty recalled in painstaking detail the story of the Green Goblin's hatred of Spider-Man which extended to his loved ones. A hatred that seemingly reached out from beyond the grave to torment Spider-Man and those he held dear due to a series of successors including Green Goblin's own wife who became the goblin known as Menace.

"Do you think one of these goblins kidnapped my niece?" Anna at last said voicing her deepest fear after hearing the story.

"That's what we intend to find out." Kitty said. He reached across the table to squeeze the older woman's hands reassuringly.

"We'll find out what happened to MJ and help her if she is in danger, I swear." Reilly said. "Tomorrow we'll go to Gainesville, talk with her friends at the University of Florida."

"Speaking of which, we better be going it is getting later and we need to find a motel." Kitty said.

"Nonsense," Anna said. "You can stay here. I'll make up the spare room."

"Really," Kitty said beaming. "Thanks we appreciate it."

"Great I'll get our stuff from the rent-a-car." Reilly said getting up from his seat.

"And I'll make up the sofa for you young man." Anna said.

"What," Reilly said stopping in his tracks.

"They'll be no hanky panky under my roof until you two are married. Call be old fashioned if you want." Anna said. Kitty giggled while Reilly groaned.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Until Mary Jane returns in a few chapters we'll be following the adventures of the supporting cast.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **As for Red Lantern Gayle Watson. I already did one DC/Marvel character mashup in Universe 7531 already (Jimmy Olsen the Iron Spider in "Music of the Spheres"), so I thought why not another.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

The Irresistible Arachnia – Episode Three: X Marks The Spot

By

Celgress

Mid-October 2015 two weeks before the events of the previous chapter, evening

 _"Good afternoon everyone it is I your bastion of correct thought, Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra. Welcome to another edition of Patriotic Firing Line. Today on the show I am joined by a frequent guest and friend of the program who needs no introduction, famed industrialist Donald Pierce." The voice of Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra said._

 _"Thank you for that gracious introduction Bob. I'd like to talk about all those malcontent super beings out there who constantly complain about discrimination and the like. In my experience as a cyborg, there is no truth to these claims. No one has ever treated me poorly because of my condition, quite the contrary. These malcontents are simply not grateful for all the wonderful things that so called 'normal society' does for them."_

 _"That's absolutely correct Donald." The voice of Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra chimed in._

 _"And another thing. What about the disquietingly high rate of super being on super being crime that plagues many of our major cities and even some of our towns? For example, this past June in Metropolis a brawl between Superwoman and Lobo followed by a second confrontation involving Superwoman and as yet still unidentified super being levelled half the city. Also, the X-Men who remained based in the sleepy hamlet of Bayville New York, those poor townspeople, recently destroyed another of my mines in the area during a vicious unprovoked attack. Where is the outrage in the mainstream over these events? Where are the protesters? Where are the bleeding heart liberals?"_

 _"Where indeed Donald." The voice of Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra said. "Donald is a very good person listeners and a trusted source of information for this program. As longtime listeners are aware, over two years ago Donald was almost co-opted by the Global Super Being Conspiracy. There was a secret meeting held in Java under an active volcano. Representatives of the Justice League, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and of course the X-Men were all present. They invited Donald and planned to make him their Manchurian Candidate with mind control powers they were going to give him. Thankfully Donald being a loyal American citizen refused to assume such a subversive role. He has been the victim of nonstop harassment by agents of the Global Super Being Conspiracy ever since. He's suffered greatly. On behalf of Patriotic Firing Line, I thank you so very much, Donald, for everything you've done."_

 _"You are welcome Bob." The voice of Donald Pierce said._

 _"Tell me Don-," The voice of Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra said before being cut off._

"Yeah right," Rodney said rolling his eyes.

Rodney flipped the small portable radio that sat behind the counter he maned nights at the local gas station in Gainesville Florida to a music station. He then grooved along to the tune until several customers came inside to pay for their fill-ups. Rodney was making change for third of these when two young men about his age pushed the middle-aged woman aside.

"Hey," The woman exclaimed.

"That wasn't very nice," Rodney said.

"Shut up blondie and empty the till into our bag, hurry before we wast these nice folks." One of the young men said shoving a sack in Rodney's face. Both pulled Glocks from their waistbands.

"Okay," Rodney said putting his hands up "Chill, no one needs to get hurt."

"We'll decide that." The second of the young men said as he pulled the terrified middle-aged woman into a tight grip. The barrel of his gun at her temple.

In that moment something clicked inside Rodney's head. Long buried memories came flooding back. Along with them the knowledge of the skills he needed to safely defuse the situation. Almost faster than the human eye could observe he pulled the cash register drawer out and throw it at the robber who held the hostage. He released her with a scream when the fully loaded drawer slammed into his face breaking his nose. Rodney hopped over the counter tackling the other robber to the floor. He then tripped the first. It was over in a matter of seconds.

"Your quite the hero young man, Rodney." One of the bystanders an older man said reading Rodney's name tag.

"I suppose I am," Rodney said. "And the name is Reilly Parker." The Scarlet Spider he thought to himself.

After Reilly left the scene he rushed back to the motel room he shared with Gayle Watson sister of his good friend Mary Jane Watson. When Gayle discovered Reilly had gotten his memory back she confessed everything. Reilly listened impassively as Gayle told him how she found him clinging to life and nursed him back to health. When she learned he had lost his memories she decided to give him a new identity as her boyfriend Rodney. She knew it was wrong and that he did not really love her, as evidenced by the fact he could never have actual engage in sexual intercourse with her for a reason he did not know, but she could not help herself. Reilly left a tearful Gayle on the floor. He was going home. His family back in Cider Falls NY and his girlfriend Kitty Pryde in Bayville NY needed him.

Bayville New York four days later, afternoon

"If this doesn't beat everything," Rogue said in her southern drawl. She had come out of her shell a great deal since leaving the Clean Up Crew and joining the X-Men that spring.

"True dat Mon Cheri," Gambit who stood by her side said. Like Rogue, he had joined the X-Men in spring after being released by Special Agent Bishop from his responsibilities to the Clean Up Crew.

"I can't believe you're actually here. That you're alive. I keep thinking this is a dream and that I'll wake up." Kitty Pryde said not willing to end her hug with Reilly.

"Believe it, babe. I'm alive and kicking." Reilly said. "You should have seen the look on my Aunt May's face. She nearly had a heart attack when I came through her door. I had a heck of a time convincing her to let me come down here and see you."

"We saw what you did to those two punks on the news, good work," Iceman said.

"And all without my web shooters or secret identity. Not bad if I do say so myself." Reilly said. "But enough about me. How are things around here?" Reilly gently extracted himself from Kitty's embrace while keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Same old same old," Cyclops said. "Donald Pierce is causing problems with his mines again displacing the Morlocks." Beside him stood Jean Grey his fiancee.

"I heard him on the radio just before I got my memories back. He's a piece of work if there ever was one." Reilly groaned. "Where is Professor X and Storm? I don't see them."

"Off in Wakanda," Jean said.

"What are they doing there?" Reilly asked.

"Seems when she was a child Storm's parents betrothed her to some prince of Wakanda," Cyclops explained.

"Who just so happens to also be Black Panther of the Avengers," Kitty said excitedly.

"No way," Reilly said.

"Yes way," Kitty giggled.

"Professor X and Storm want her out of the proposed marriage. They were told they have to make their case in person, so off they went. They should be back in a few weeks." Jean Grey said. "Until the Professor returns Beast is technically in charge."

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Reilly laughed squeezing Kitty to him happily.

Somewhere in the Midwest

The shapeshifter known as Mystique lounged upon her rock throne. She was a dark elf one of few left on Earth. Her people all but extinct she had long ago been forced into an alliance of convenience with the powerful human mutant Apocalypse. Over the centuries their arrangement grew into what more simple-minded beings would term romantic affection. They had been wed according to the custom of her vanished people. Their union had since produced several offspring, regretfully all proved weak and flawed in one way of another. None of their children inherited the full range of powers either parent possessed.

"Hello, Mystique," Donald Pierce said appearing before her accompanied by two of her guards. These darkly armored humans worshipped she and Apocalypse thinking them living gods.

"Hello, Donald," Mystique said with a yawn. "Why have you visited me today?" She really did not care much for the cyborg but he did have his uses.

"My agents found the girl. She's calling herself Rogue and she's joined the X-Men." Donald Pierce said. "What orders should I give them?"

"Observe until further notice." Mystique said.

"Perhaps Mr. Sinister could stabilize her condition." Donald Pierce offered.

"I won't permit that deranged butcher anywhere near my daughter." Mystique said becoming animated. "My husband may find his work of value but I do not."

"Understood," Donald Pierce said backing away he quickly departed not wanting to anger Mystique further.

Mystique crossed her legs demurely. If only she could convince the silly girl to rejoin her family before Apocalypse awakes after regenerating from his latest battle with the Avengers. If the girl could gain control of her abilities she would prove herself useful for the coming war. Apocalypse would then have no choice but to train her. They would have a true daughter of their own rather than the myriad of the failures that made up their hodgepodge of a "family." Mystique smiled, yes it could be done. All she needed was a means by which to properly motivate her wayward offspring. Perhaps capturing her adopted family the X-Men would provide that motivation. It had been many years since Mystique had enjoyed a proper fight. Time to rally the troops it would seem. Besides they could use the practice. Her mind drifted back in time.

A stormy night outside the Caldecott County Girls Home in Mississippi mid-May 1999

 _"But I wanna to stay with you, mommy." The small girl with silver and brown tussles and large luminous green eyes pleaded looking up at the woman whose hand she clutched tightly._

 _Mystique's unique features were partially concealed beneath the shadows cast by her grey hooded cloak. "I know you do my sweet little Rogue." Mystique said. "Sadly that is impossible."_

 _Mystique used the nickname she had given her daughter when Apocalypse declared the child a 'failure' and would not permit the girl a formal name after any powers failed to manifest by her first birthday. The past year had been hell as Mystique constantly resisted the predatory machinations of the mad superhuman scientist the lonesome Mr. Sinister. Sinister claimed he could "jump start" Rogue's latent abilities, assuming she possessed any, if allowed to conduct experiments on the child. A possibility Mystique was dead set against but one which her husband became increasingly receptive to over time. She was left with no other choice than to placed Rogue beyond the reach of Mr. Sinister or his assistants._

 _Mystique knelt down. She put a golden amulet that bore a strange pattern of exotic gems around the Rogue's tiny neck. "No one can ever take this away from you, my enhancement has seen to that." She pressed a handwritten note into Rouge's free hand. She embraced her offspring for what she knew what be the last time. "Never forget who you are and that I love you very much."_

 _"I love you too mommy," Rogue said crying._

 _"Goodbye, my sweet little Rogue. I wish I could have given you the kind of life you deserve." With that Mystique knocked on the door then ran off into the night._

 _"Mommy come back! Come back, mommy! Please don't leave me!" Rogue called out to no avail._

X-Mansion near Bayville New York late October 2015, morning

Rogue awoke with a start. She bolted straight up in her bed. Covered in sweat she clutched her chest where her amulet hung breathing heavily.

"Another nightmare mon cheri?" Gambit said from where he stood in her doorway.

"Yeah," Rogue said weakly.

"Ya should talk to the professor about dem." Gambit suggested not for the first time.

"Maybe when he and Storm get back from Africa." Rogue said. Her breathing stabilized as the adrenaline rush dissipated. "Wait a sec," Her eyes narrowed. "Who gave you permission to enter my room and watch me sleep buster?"

"Not wanting Gambit's comfort, eh?" Gambit said with a suggestive wink.

"Get out," Rogue shrieked throwing a pillow at the Cajun renegade.

"Okey dokey Ms. Rouge. Gambit can take a hint." Gambit said retreating with a smile. He closed the door behind himself.

"The nerve of him." Rogue said getting out of bed.

Rogue glanced at the digital alarm clock atop her dresser. She noted the time was 9:20 am. Darn it, she was late. They were expecting her in the Danger Room at nine. She got quickly dressed then ran down the halls of the huge structure until she reached the Danger Room.

Inside the jammed full of people holographic and robotic based training facility, a simulation was already in progress. Kitty Pryde and her fiancee Scarlet Spider (they did not wast anytime after their reunion Rogue thought with just a small stab of jealousy) who was outfitted in his new red & black costume, made short work of a series of android foes. The pair were poetry in motion using well-synchronized combinations of Kitty's phase bolt attacks and Scarlet Spider's webbing to confuse the androids long enough for them to destroy each other in a crossfire of the androids' own laser blasts.

"Good work Kitty and our special guest Scarlet Spider, very impressive. You scored third after Scott & Jean who are currently in first place and Elizabeth and Alison." Beast said noting their stats on his tablet. Kitty and Scarlet Spider (who remained masked to protect his family's privacy when the TV crews were around as per his agreement) high fived. Beast took notice of Rogue at that moment. "Nice of you to finally join us, Rogue."

"Sorry for being late," Rogue said

Rogue was embarrassed by all the eyes that were suddenly on her including those of the ever present reality show crew of X-Men Reality. God sometimes Rogue hated when they were around. However, she was aware without the funding they provided the school might have shutdown years ago. She did not want to even consider where she and her closest Gambit would be without the X-Men. Probably out on the streets hustling or still working for Special Agent Bishop as part of the Clean Up Crew. Thank goodness Wolverine had slipped her an X-Men business card following the Carrion Virus debacle in Arizona last December (see Agent Venom Licensed for further information on the Carrion Virus outbreak)

"Rogue I'd like to have a word with you after the session has concluded. Please remain behind, thank you." Beast said. "Bobby and Warren you two are up next."

Iceman sheath himself in ice while Archangel stretched out his wings. Meanwhile, Rogue slumped in the corner leaning her back against the wall for both emotional and physical support. Just another wonderful day in her wonderful life chopped full of wonderful goodness she thought glumly.

Office of Senator Robert Kelly R-Kansas in Washington DC several hours later, afternoon

"And you say these Sentinels of yours in great enough numbers are up to the task of controlling even the most powerful of super beings such as Superman, Thor, Wonder Woman or the Hulk?" Senator Robert Kelley said sitting back in his seat a hint of skepticism detectable in his voice.

On the other side of the Senator's desk sat Doctor Bolivar Trask a former military man and brilliant scientist whose small robotics company had been bought out by Lexcorp the year before. Next to the black haired mustachioed middle-aged man was seated Sajani Jaffrey the regional chief operations officers of the San Francisco Branch of Lexcorp. The dark complected stylishly dressed businesswoman was well known for her ruthlessness which had severed her greatly. In spite of her young age of twenty-five, she had rapidly climbed the corporate ladder at near unheard of speed. In a mere five years, she went from an assistant for an assistant to her current position through a combination of shrewd exploitation of every possible opportunity and shameless ingratiation to her superiors. Her latest acquisition of the superhero Spider-Man as Lexcorp mascot (West Coast Spider-Man) had only further cemented her reputation as a go-getter.

"We assure you they can, and far more efficiently and cost-effectively than more traditional means such as organic officers supplement by either biological of cybernetic enhancements," Sajani said with a brilliant smile.

"I don't know." Senator Kelly said. "Lexcorp isn't very popular with the American public. If something were to go wrong I'd be taking a very big chance. Why should I engage in such a potentially reckless political gamble, especially at this time?" It was an open secret Senator Kelly would formally announce his intention to seek the Republican Presidential Nomination within a few weeks, if not sooner.

"The risk involved is minimal," Sajani said She turned to her companion. "Isn't that right Dr. Trask?"

"Indeed it is," Trask said adjusting his silver rimmed glasses. "The Sentinels have come through every simulation with flying colors. They are more than ready for anything the likes of the Avengers or Justice League can throw at them."

"Really," Senator Kelly said unimpressed by the sales pitch. "Because frankly I'm not convinced." He pointed at the thick stack of papers provided him. "I saw nothing in the literature that convinces me of your grandiose claims. I need hard proof before I commit myself to recommending Lexcorp receive such an important federal contract."

Trask who appeared offended by Kelly's words made ready to say something but a look from Sanjani silenced him. "What type of proof would you require?" She calmly asked.

"Simply put a successful real world example of these Sentinels in action." Senator Kelly said.

Sanjani considered his words for a moment. She then spoke. "I believe that be arranged Senator."

Streets of Washington DC, an hour later

"How could you tell him we can provide a real world test of the Sentinels? R&D will never approve such a test due to the potential danger to the public involved. Why would you promise him that?" Trask said from the passenger seat of the car.

"Relax Dr. Trask. I have the situation under control." Sanjani said while they sat at a red light.

"I hope so, for both our shakes." Trask said.

"All we need do is wait until the next inevitable outbreak of super being related violence occurs. Contact whatever municipal authority has jurisdiction over the area involved and graciously offer to handle the situation with our Sentinels. After they've agreed to assume any third party liability of course. We get our real world test they get whatever otherwise unmanageable super powered hostiles that are involved either eliminated outright or else take off their hands, everyone wins." Sanjani explained.

"Sanjani you are one devious young woman. Lex Luthor would be proud." Trash said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Thank you, Dr. Trask I only hope Mr. Luthor agrees with you." Sanjani said with a wicked smirk.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I have decided to roll elements of my X-Men story into this series instead. This story already features Reilly & Kitty, at least until MJ returns, so why not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Endnote** -

 **I want to thank everyone for all of their support.** **The direct sequel to this story "Adventures of Spider-Man and Spinneret" has just been posted. If interested, please check it out, thanks in advance.**


End file.
